


I'm here to hurt you

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, This is some edgy nonsense, this is a rewind1 and rewind2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: CDRW week day two: "Looking back."
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I'm here to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same au as "and you want to die for love, you always have" where Rewind1 is an ambiguous spooky ghost/hallucination haunting Rewind2 lmao
> 
> This is... Edgy I'm sorry, the prompt today was "looking back" and I thought it would be fun to do it... Literally. I know it's short but I was like hnn emotions

Rewind rose up on his Conjunx's spike, always bordering on _full_ and _too big_ , but never quite over the line, his thighs trembling with exertion. Chromedome panted beneath him, servos grasping at the berth over his head, visor offline. 

Rewind sank back down, arching his spinal strut, fighting to take his partner all the way, convinced as always this might be the time he actually split in half for real. 

"Nn, Rewind-" Chromedome gasped, and Rewind could feel the tension in his frame, the shake in his sides, the way he was coiling tight.

"Close?" Rewind asked, rising again, palms flat on Chromedome's stomach, fingers running over steaming plating reverently. 

"Mmhm-" Chromedome whined, visor still off, hands tightening their grip behind his head.

Rewind turned to look back behind him, at the ghost of himself watching in the corner, the Rewind who's Conjunx he was riding, the Rewind who hadn't made it. His expression was as unreadable as it always was when they interfaced, visor bright, arms crossed, back against the wall. 

_Go haunt someone else_ , Rewind wanted to tell him, _I don't have any pity for you._ He sank back down as hard as he dared, and Chromedome gasped and cried out, hands snapping up to reach for Rewind as he overloaded, passing electricity between them, pumping him so full of transfluid he had to quickly pull off to avoid it hurting. 

Chromedome was still, panting, vents stuttering, hands on Rewind's waist, before he flopped back, tugging Rewind down over him so that they could mash their masks together, Domey's hopeless romanticism taking over and making him desperate for static kisses and warm forehead touches. Rewind was happy to indulge him, rolling their faces together, cupping his Conjunx's jaw in his hands. 

"I love you," Rewind said, looking back at the ghost in the corner, who looked away.

"I love you, too," Chromedome murmured, like a prayer. The ghost twitched, but otherwise was still, gaze averted. 

"My Domey," Rewind whispered, "My wonderful, beautiful Chromedome. I love you. I'm yours."

"I'm yours," said Chromedome, earnest. Behind them, the ghost drew his arms tighter against his chest, visor dimming until it shut off.


End file.
